Bloody Elaborate Plot
by IzzyDelacour
Summary: I was just part of some bloody elaborate plot to get you back together with Ron wasn’t I?” - Fred accuses Hermione on their wedding day, but she has no idea where his suspicions came from, can she find out before she loses the love of her life forever?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N - OK. This is my first attempt at a proper chaptered story, so if you review at the end please be nice! Any constructive criticism is welcome and just remember that this is un-beta-ed (if it was beta-ed then it probably wouldn't contain words like 'un-beta-ed'!) so... yeah. That is pretty much it. Oh - and not reviews that just say mean things, as I said, constructive criticisms welcome, but flames don't really help anyone do they?_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Izzy_**

**_xxx_**

--

"I can't believe you did this Hermione! You don't really love me at all do you? I was just part of some bloody elaborate plot to get you back together with Ron wasn't I?"

Fred shouted after he had burst into the small marquee that had been erected to house Hermione until the time came for her father to escort her down the aisle. Hermione looked up in shock. The weren't supposed to see each other before they met at the altar but, judging by Fred's words, that was the least of her problems at the moment.

"What? Where are you going? Fred, wait!"

Hermione stood and semi-shouted after Fred. She was perplexed but she wasn't about to draw the attention of the entire wedding party by fully shouting at him. I t seemed, however that Fred didn't have the same qualms about upsetting their guests, if the volume of his next statement was anything to go by,

"No Hermione. I have had enough of all of your bloody lying and cheating and manipulating! I'm going now. I'll leave it up to you to tell the hundreds of expectant family members out there why this wedding will not be taking place."

With those final departing words he turned his back and walked out of the small marquee that had been erected in the Weasley garden. Hermione stared at his retreating back for a short while, before what he had said really sank in and she broke down into tears, sobbing into her white gloved hands. She stayed that way for a few minutes, until she heard someone entering the makeshift room behind her.

"Hermione?" Ginny said hesitantly,

"Are you Ok? We all just saw Fred leave, but he wouldn't say anything other than that you would explain it all. What's going on? Did something go wrong?"

"Oh _no_ Ginny. Everything is just _perfect_. That's why the love of my life just left me on our wedding day and I am now sitting here feeling like my heart has been torn in two! Can't you tell that I am completely _fine_? The only man I have ever loved just walked out of my life and I have no idea why, but let's just forget that for a second so that I can explain to you and everyone else out there exactly what has happened, because that is _so_ important to me right now!"

'Jeez Hermione, no need to get all mean and sarcastic! Now calm down for a second and just tell me exactly what happened."

The problem was that Hermione had no idea what had happened…  
All she knew was that she was standing in the small white marquee that had been erected specifically for her wedding, looking at herself in the mirror and almost shaking with anticipation at becoming the next Mrs Weasley. The next thing that happened was Fred bursting into the tent and shouting at her that the wedding was off and accusing her of using him to try and get Ron back! She had no idea how that idea would have gotten into his head, why would anyone have such a ridiculous notion?

She shook her head to Ginny,

"I don't know what happened really. I mean, I know _what _happened, I just don't know _why_ it did."

Ginny was still unclear on all the facts of what had happened just moments ago in that very marquee, but it didn't look like she was going to get a straight answer out of Hermione at the moment. Maybe she would be able to give a better explanation later when she had pulled herself together. For now all that Ginny really needed was some simple truths from her friend.

"Ok then Hermione. Just tell me two things, straight up? Firstly, is this wedding taking place… today?"

Ginny very nearly flinched. She was glad she had tacked the word 'today' onto the end of that sentence, she couldn't take away Hermione's hopes that Fred would come back to continue the wedding another day. Hermione's lip trembled a little before she answered;

"No. Not according to Fred anyway. And we kind of need him for the ceremony to go ahead!"

Ginny smiled, it was nice to hear Hermione attempt to joke, no matter how feeble her smile was. It showed that she was starting to pull herself together a bit.

"Right, secondly, did you do anything to force Fred to, umm, _rethink_ your relationship? Cheat on him or hurt him in any way?'

Ginny had tried to phrase that question as tactfully as possible. Unfortunately, judging by Hermione's next statement, she ha not quite sugar coated it enough,

"GINNY! How can you even ask that? You KNOW how I feel about Fred! I love him with all my heart! You read the wedding vow that I wrote, I would never leave him or do anything to hurt him!"

Ginny refused to be intimidated by her friend. But it was a tough job. She was facing a hysterical shunned bride, and not just any bride, but a bride who probably knew more hexes and jinxes that the rest of the wedding party combined! Ginny was suddenly very glad that Hermione's wand was safely out of reach on the small vanity table on the other side of the marquee.

"Calm down Hermione, I just had to ask. I had to be sure. All of those people out there, most of them are Weasleys and they are all going to try and make you out to be the bad guy in all of this. I have to make sure that I have your word that you did nothing AT ALL to potentially harm your relationship with Fred."

Hermione took a deep breath. As much as she didn't like it, she had to admit that Ginny had a point, it was probably better to stay calm and rational at this point in time. There would be plenty of time for breakdowns and crying fits later, if they were needed. Right now all that was needed was for her to pull herself together and answer Ginny like a civilised human being.

"Fine. Sorry. I didn't mean to explode like that. I did nothing at all, as far as I know at least."

Ginny inwardly let out a relieved sigh. Hermione had decided to pull herself together, at least for now.

"Good. That's all I needed to know. Don't worry 'Mione, Fred will realise what a mistake he's made and come back to apologise in no time, he probably just got cold feet before the wedding. Everything will work out, you'll see."

Ginny hoped to hell that what she had just said was true. She knew how much Hermione loved Fred and wasn't sure she would ever get over it if he just left her without even the common decency to give a proper explanation.

She hugged her friend tightly before standing up, steeling herself and going to deal with the hundreds of relatives gathered outside, who all wanted an explanation as to why they had seen the bridegroom storm off of the premises.

--

**_A/N - Just another reminder to review, it makes me so happy and takes so very little time!_**

**_Also - I don't really like the title of this fic, so if you have any better ideas after reading this first chapter then just let me know in a review!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Izzy xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry this update took so long and is so short! I've been rather busy over the holidays and then there was all of the back to school stuff to do... But this is the next chapter and that's all that matters!  
Hope I still have some readers left after the AGE it has taken me to write this - and I hope that you will review for me at the end, it really makes my day you know!  
Enjoy..._**

**_Izzy xxx_**

--

Later Hermione was lying on the bed in Ginny's room at the Burrow, thinking just one thought over and over again, What had she done to deserve this?

Ginny was, at that same moment, downstairs being interrogated by the rest of her family, excluding Fred of course. They wanted more detail than the bland explanation their extended family had received after Fred had left. Ginny, however, was giving away nothing, mostly because she didn't know much more than she had said to all of the guests at the wedding! She knew that Hermione would tell all when she was ready, and Fred would probably tell George his version of events, in time, but, until then, she was just as much in the dark as everyone else.

Hermione knew that Ginny was trying to fend off her family's questions downstairs. She was lucky to have such a good friend in the red haired girl. Speaking of good friends, where were Harry and Ron? Why had they not come to see if she was alright yet? Hermione sighed, she wouldn't be surprised if Ginny was also heading off any Weasley's who tried to come up to see her, but she could really do with talking to Harry and Ron right now. They had been at Fred's bachelor party last night, maybe he had said something there that had to do with why he had left. Hermione set out of Ginny's room with a determined stride, to find her two best male friends, only to walk straight into them as soon as she walked out of the door! Harry managed to grab her just before she fell to the floor, she smiled slightly, good old Harry was always there when she needed him. She looked up at her two friends and started to say something, but she found Harry's hand over her mouth before she could make a sound.

"Shhh! We only just managed to sneak past Ginny to see you, if she finds us up here she'll skin us alive!"

Hermione nodded to show that she understood and then motioned towards the room she had just left. Harry and Ron nodded and let her lead them into the small bedroom.

"Mione. What happened?" Harry asked as soon as the door was closed, "Ginny's not telling us anything and no one can find Fred anywhere!"

"He's missing?" She asked sounding worried

"Yeah. Seems like after he left he just dropped off the face of the earth!" Ron interjected

"So… He's just… gone?" She asked, her voice wavering only slightly, she looked down at the floor then up into Harry's eyes, he was startled to see that hers were filled with tears. Ron also noticed this, but said nothing. Hermione thought that this was rather odd, he had always been so overprotective of her. If someone had hurt her, particularly his brother, he would be out there kicking their ass within seconds! Harry also looked a little perplexed at Ron's lack of action, but simply shot him a strange look and then turned to Hermione,

"Mione, Ginny'll soon notice that we're not downstairs with everyone else so we will be back to talk to you more about this later, just remember as much as you don't want to share what happened you are going to have to accept that if he hurt you in any way, me and Ron are going to find him and kick his ass. You're our best friend and no one, _NO ONE_, will get away with making you cry. Okay?"

Hermione just had time to nod mutely before Ginny burst into the room.

"What are you guys doing in here? I told you no one was allowed up, Hermione needs her space right now!"

"We were just leaving!" squeaked Ron, before scurrying past Ginny and out of the room

"We wanted to see if Hermione was OK for ourselves, that's all." Harry said smiling slightly at Ginny, but when he got no response but that of Ginny's hand reaching towards her wand, he quickly followed Ron's example and scarpered.

"Sorry Hermione, I tried to stop anyone coming up here to bother you, I don't know HOW those two crept past! Well… it may have been when I was comforting Mum, when she was crying after her dreams of _finally_ marrying off one of the twins crumbled before her eyes… But I didn't think I was there for _that_ long…"

Hermione gave a watery smile, of course Mrs Weasley would be heartbroken that the twin who had finally grown up and found someone to love had called off the wedding at the last moment. That gave Hermione a thought, maybe Fred hadn't left her because some higher cosmic force wanted to make her miserable, maybe he had just freaked out before the wedding, maybe he just wasn't mature enough to commit to someone for the rest of his life. But he had said something as he left. Something about her using him as part of some plot, to get back together with _Ron _no less! And the way he looked at her. There was pure hatred in his eyes. This all just led her back to wondering what it was she had done to make him so mad, and what she could do to fix it.

Ginny could see the cogs turning in her friend's head and decided to leave her to it. She would give Hermione a little more time for grief before she pushed her for information on what had happened, she had a feeling that Hermione was still trying to work it out for herself.

--

**_If you enjoyed it, then leave a review, if you didn't then leave one telling me what I can do to make it better!  
Thanks!_**

**_Izzy x_**


End file.
